


together

by kanata



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, family au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8117281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanata/pseuds/kanata
Summary: Kanata only hums in acknowledgement that hes listening, as Izumi gets caught on his words. It's embarrassing, and it's annoying! So so annoying!--a cheerful little izkn au + natsume... minific.. thing..!





	

**Author's Note:**

> 6 am.... totally unbetad and very tiny izukana fic... im sorry for any mistakes this is my first time posting in awhile so please bear with me..!
> 
> a very self indulgent au where izumi n kanata are, you know, life partners, out of college and everything and natsume is kanatas little brother and lives with them... and is an embarrassing little kid but i love him anyways... hes gonna end up out science-ing izumi !!! just wait for him to bloom !!!!
> 
> they were in the idol course in highschool, but graduated and decided to do other things... kanata is a marine biologist of some kind and izumi is an astronomer..!!!!! a very science loving family !!!!
> 
> thank you for reading i hope its okay..!!!!!!!!

Izumi paced the house for a good 20 minutes, checking the entire bottom floor for a single sign of Natume anywhere. Not in the living room, not under the dining room table again, not trying to glue his hands to the ceiling. 'It's for _science_!' he has shouted, but.. that experiment has no grounds other than making life harder, if you were to ask Izumi. He also happens to think the time Natsume attempted to pour some hellish concoction of chemicals onto his face while he was sleeping was scientifically unsound, and only further proof that this kid came from hell. 

He shuffles up behind Kanata, who's leaned over the stove- everything smells like fish. For the 4th night in a row. Izumi is far from the one who wants to stop Kanata from being happy, and he'd suppose fish are pretty good for your heath, but.. There's always too much of a good thing. Well.. maybe that's not the total truth. There's never too much of Kanata.

He presses his chest against his partners back, slipping his arms around his waist. They have a bit of a height difference, but Izumi doesn't mind pressing his face against the other's back. Kanata always smells so nice, just like a sea breeze.. It reminds him he might, maybe, just possibly, have found somewhere he doesn't mind staying for awhile.

"Hey..," He hums into Kanata's shirt, cracking the tiniest grin as the other twines their fingers together.

"Hello, Izumi... It's fish _tonight_!" He sounds so excited, voice raising on 'fish', and twisting into a weird tone on the following 'tonight'. Somehow, that's becoming kind of endearing, too.

"Ah, I see... Cooking is pretty annoying, thank you for doing it all the time.. Oi, you know.." Kanata only hums in acknowledgement that hes listening, as Izumi gets caught on his words. It's embarrassing, and it's annoying! So so annoying! 

Their relationship isn't new anymore, there shouldn't be any of this.. shy stuff, left! They'd gotten together by the very end of their second year, and hadn't been too far away from each other, since then. They went to different colleges sure, but Izumi called every day, and he doesn't have a problem saying it over the phone! They saw each other every weekend they could! They _live together_ with his little brother now! His heart has no business going crazy in his chest when he wants to say 'I love you', or when Kanata smiles, or when he laughs, or- well. 

He doesn't have the time to stand around and list everything

He breathes in for a long moment, huffing out a sigh against the other's back. "Are you okay, Izumi?" That's another thing- using his name so casually like that.. Who even does that? Is that allowed? He glances at the back of Kanata's neck, at the fluff of blue, and steels himself for the worst embarrassment of his life.

"Uh.. It's just... I love you."

The other's head dips suddenly, cheek pressing against his shoulder to keep his expression hidden, and Izumi knows instantly- hes smiling. Maybe this was worth the panic, after all...

"I love _you_ too, Izumi!," Kanata begins, voice wavering just a little, catching that odd tone on the 'you', "More than there are fish in the sea."

Oh. Izumi's heart flips again at that, he wasn't exactly expecting such an honest response. He should have expected it, after all this time, but...

"That's unfair...," He begins, faking a petulant tone, "You know, you say that and all, but maybe I want a kiss.. only for proof though, you know?"

" _Stop it!_ Or I'll have to curse you for real this time!"

God dammit.

Izumi pulls away from Kanata reluctantly, turning to face the little goblin standing in the kitchens doorway. "Do not touch my big brother, Sena-san! He is _precious_ , and _precious_ to me!" What's with this family and such weird ways of speaking, anyways? It's cute when Kanata does it, just apart of his charm- but unbearably obnoxious when Natsume suddenly starts shouting mid-sentence. 

"Curse me? God, what are you, 12? You little brat!"

"I'm 13 and a _half_ , Sena-san, you'd know that if you weren't too busy being unbearable to _notice_!"

"You fucking-" "Don't _curse_ in front of me! I'll pick up your disgusting _language_! You're just jealous you don't have any _magic!_ "

Kanata steps between them, carrying plates to the kitchen table. He had wanted to help with that, originally, but the little snot nosed brat is at it again. Ruining his life.

"We shouldn't have been flirting around the _guppy_ , Izumi..." His partner sighs, tone wobbling on 'guppy', as he sets plates out. "I'm sorry, Natsume-kun..."

Natsume grins smugly at Izumi for just a moment, just long enough to get him really seething, before moving across the room to help Kanata with the dishes. "No, no! Don't worry big brother, it's not your _fault_! Sena-san just can't keep his hands to himself! How _terrible_ of him!" Kanata shakes his head a bit, though it seems more out of amusement than really disagreeing, much to Izumi's offense. He watches carefully as Kanata reaches out and ruffles Natsume's hair, pulling him close into a hug, and he's decided.

He's going to get that little asshole back tomorrow.

(Well.. maybe he can wait. Kanata pets his hair until he falls asleep that night, wakes up to his partner having fallen asleep hand still in his hair, other arm wrapped tight around Izumi. He's not going to leave his bed, or Kanata, possibly ever. Little demons can wait.)


End file.
